Abyssya
Abyssya is a new campaign world that has sprouted from 10 years of PnP campaigns and the imaginations of two long-time DnD and NWN Dungeon Masters. It was launched shortly after the NWN2 release and has been continually updated since that point. Abyssya provides a rich Role-Playing experience, heavy in story, where the players can actually effect the world and its events. Unique lands and maps, a large pantheon, thousands of years of history, and colorful NPCs make Abyssya a place of endless discoveries. Our DMs have a unique perspective on alignment, gods, and death and dying, and our campaign world reflects this. We believe that despite having an intricate story, a NWN server should be accessible to new players. While we heavily encourage role-playing and discourage powergaming, we do not require a password or any lengthy application process. Just log in and start experiencing the strange and exciting world of Abyssya... Setting Enter where mystery awaits. Abyssya. Legends say the ancient gods fought wars upon the world of Abyssya. Long are the tales of their deeds and atrocities. From the gods came the eight sages who lifted man out of the mud and taught him the secrets of civilization. From the gods also came the eight demons, who taught men the powers of their own will. For ages man was caught between the forces of order and chaos, a piece used to wage war on a grand scale... so the legends say. But how much truth can be found in myth hundreds of years old? If the gods lived, where have they gone? Or is it true what the doubters say, that man has always been alone and the myths are his own yarn spun from fantasy? Whatever the truth, it will be man and not the gods who will resolve the current conflict. For centuries the city of Erebor has been ruled by the 7 houses of Marque -- large hereditary trade conglomerates who betray and backstab for a piece of the action. But now their most successful general has returned from a long campaign, with a legion of faithful swords marching behind him -- and he is quite tired with the way things have been going. Will you choose to support this new order? Will you choose to support the chaos of the status quo? Or will you choose neither of these paths, perhaps in an effort to seize control yourself? In a land of so many mysteries, it is only a matter of time before someone stumbles upon an ancient power or secret, tucked away for millenia, and will use it to turn the battle in their favor... perhaps unleashing unknown horror upon land. Decide your own path. Features *32 Gods *9 Cultures *Over 30 original myths and legends - Visit our library and see for yourself! *Unique creatures, NPCs, and Powergroups *2000 years of detailed, unique human history *Painstakingly detailed design *Rich background and environments *DMs who like to DM, not police *A helpful community full of players who enjoy thoughtful RP and heart-pounding action *Mysteries, secrets, and horror await. External Links *Abyssya Trailer *Abyssya Website and Forum Category:Gameworlds